


Spachuri

by PlainTiger



Series: Химзавод [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, Gen, Humor, just a tiny bit of mild language in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Русский язык велик и могуч, но даже в этом величии и могуществе не было самого важного слова.





	Spachuri

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлялась шедевральными комментариями Кая в инстастори Юрчи:  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/7/5/1975894/85261260.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/7/5/1975894/85261257.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/7/5/1975894/85261256.jpg
> 
> История про возникновение "spachuri" реальная, кстати. Ох уж эти словенские олени, если вы понимаете, о чём я. ;-)

Русский язык велик и могуч, но даже в этом величии и могуществе не было самого важного слова.

— Эй, Юрча! — как-то раз окликнул его Кевин. — А я тут новое слово на русском узнал: _spachuri_!

— Не, нет такого слова, ты чего, — удивился тот, не переставая чеканить мяч.

— Да ну есть же!

— Какое же оно русское? Что оно значит?

В ответ Кевин лишь развел руками, таинственно улыбаясь, и больше не сказал об этом ни слова за всю тренировку.

Казалось бы, ничего особенного: ошибся человек, бывает. Вот только этот набор звуков разнесся по команде словно чума: не проходило ни дня, чтобы Юрче не крикнули вслед это _spachuri_ , а однажды оно ему послышалось аж от самого тренера. Терпение его лопнуло, когда эта зараза дошла до самых маленьких.

—  _Spachuri_! — почти детским голосом воскликнул Кай.

— И ты туда же! — Юрча закатил глаза. — Нет, иди учи нормальный русский, не эту хрень.

— Может, сам научишь тогда?

А вот это показалось Юрче весьма интересным.

— А давай! Узнаешь, как звучит настоящий русский язык.

На следующий день Кай все с тем же мальчишеским задором хвастался перед всеми новым выученным словом:

—  _Pizdiäz_!

С одной стороны, Юрча радовался, что хоть немного разбавил его словарный запас. С другой же, теперь он мало того, что разбрасывался матом направо и налево, так ещё и  _spachuri_ не думало никуда деваться.

 _«Вот же слово-паразит! И откуда оно вообще взялось?»_  — размышлял на досуге Юрча. —  _«Грузинское, что ли? Польское? Да-а, вот тебе и pizdiäz...»_

В какой-то момент ему надоело слышать ругательства каждые пару часов, и он со всей строгостью пообещал Каю прополоскать язык с мылом. на что тот, смеясь, крикнул:

—  _De nachui_!

— Не ругайся! — с этой самой строгостью у Юрчи получалось не очень, но он постарался донести свою злость голосом. — Знаешь, почему русский мат такой жесткий?

— Почему? — нисколько не смущаясь, спросил Кай.

— Потому что его в нужное время вставляют. Так, чтобы бил в девятку. А ты все мимо да мимо.

— Ну, так про любое слово сказать можно. Даже про...

— Перестань, нет такого слова в русском языке, — Юрча не мог долго сердиться, и в голосе осталась лишь легкая усталость.

— Слова «Интернет» тоже когда-то не было, а вот оно взяло и появилось. Может, с этим то же самое будет?

— И что оно будет значить?

— Ммм... — Кай задумчиво оглядел всё вокруг и затем ответил: — Может, это такой новый русский мат?

— Ох, почему у тебя все вокруг одной идеи крутится? _Мальчик-pizdiäz_ , реально.

— Да потому что прикольно же, — Кай пожал плечами. — А какие у тебя мысли?

Немного поразмыслив, Юрча ответил по-русски:

—  _Спать иди_!

— Чего?

— Это то, что говорят плохим детям, — усмехнулся он и повторил по-немецки: — Иди спать!

После этого разговора странное слово стало для Юрчи чуть более приятным.


End file.
